


[PODFIC] Long Night

by kerravon



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Inspired by Music, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author: "The only thing worse is when it happens in public."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Long Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [irisbleufic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisbleufic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Long Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056273) by [irisbleufic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisbleufic/pseuds/irisbleufic). 



This is a podfic of "Long Night", a Good Omens fic in MP3 and M4b format.

Total length: 6 Minutes 25 Seconds  
Format: MP3 And M4b

Text available at: [Long Night](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1056273)

MP3 Podfic Direct Download: [Long Night - mp3](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/qf3zd6)  
M4b Audiobook Direct Download:[Long Night - M4b](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/565s2j)

Streaming:  


Listen now at Soundcloud (no download needed): [Long Night](https://soundcloud.com/linda-k-james/long-night)


End file.
